I Love You
by Liz Night
Summary: Draco tells Harry that he loves him, but Harry can't say it back. He has to leave for an assignment and there's an accident. HPDM. Established relationship.


**This was inspired from an episode of NCIS I watched with my boyfriend. My first reaction was to cry. Then I started to make a plot and spin it around two of my favorite characters. So here it is and I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**I Love You**

"**I love you!"**

**Harry stared into the eyes of the nervous man in front of him. The blond was trying to hide it, but Harry had spent too much time with him to not notice the usual signs.**

**There was an uncomfortable silence.**

"**Harry?" Draco asked.**

**There was hurt clouding the beautiful gray eyes that still struck Harry as beautiful, even after eight months of being able to stare into them without hostility from either men.**

**They were interupted by Harry's phone ringing. Harry busied himself by checking who it was from. Ron**

"**I'm sorry, this could be important!" Harry quickly told Draco. The hurt man turned away while Harry answered the phone. "Ron?"**

"**Higgins' just called me. A group of rogue Death Eaters. He assigned our team and another," Ron said.**

"**Okay. I'll be there soon," Harry said. He shut the phone and looked up at his boyfriend. He was sitting on the window seat, looking outside.**

"**Another mission?"**

"**Yeah," Harry said.**

"**Fine."**

**The silence was tense. Both waited for the other to speak first. Harry walked over to Draco and slid in behind him, laying a gentle kiss on the blond's neck.**

"**Hey, don't be like this. I'm an auror. I have to go on missions," Harry said, wrapping his arms around the other man. Draco was still stiff.**

"**I'm not angry," he said, clearly lying.**

"**Draco," Harry said. "We'll talk when I get back, okay?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Harry sighed and gave his boyfriend one last kiss before he got up and started to leave the room. When Draco called him back he turned.**

"**I really do love you," Draco said. "Be safe."**

"**I will," Harry said and left the room. He grabbed his coat and left the flat. As he shut the door he rested his head against it.**

**It wasn't that he didn't love Draco, because he did. He just couldn't say it. He'd tried before, but he would always lose his nerve.**

**Harry walked down the hall and used the stairs instead of the lift. He knew where his problem sprang from. He only knew one type of love for sure and he hadn't had that before Hogwarts. He loved his friends, but he knew that he didn't feel that way for Draco. It wasn't his fault that he was an orphan and grew up with horrid relatives! He didn't know much about love. He wanted to be absolutely sure that he loved Draco before he said anything. He didn't want to hurt the blond that had grown to be so dear to him.**

**Harry ran his hand through his hair before he apparated to the ministry. He went to the auror offices and met Ron and Artemisia Hale. The two were the rest of the team that Harry was assigned to.**

**Artemisia was a tough witch, five years older than Harry and Ron. Her short brown hair was already showing gray, a testament to how tough their job could be. She prefered they call her Art, saying that her name was too long for her job. The team leader, she was easy going until they were in the field. Then she wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone. **

**Both were checking their uniforms when Harry walked in. Making sure there would be no trouble reaching their wands in an emergency.**

"**Higgins is sending us out as soon as we're debriefed," Art said, checking that her boots were laced tight.**

"**How bad is it?" Harry asked.**

"**Bad. We've got a few casualties already," Art said and led them to Higgins's office.**

"**Who's the other team?" Harry asked Ron.**

"**Ginny's," Ron said. Harry could sense the usual worry the older brother held for his sister when she went out into the field.**

"**Where are they?"**

"**They were already sent out. They were holding us here just in case, since we weren't on duty," Ron said.**

"**Alright," Harry said as they entered Higgins' office. The older man sat behind his desk, piled with paper work. He always said there was an order to the disorder of his desk and would yell at any intern that decided to clean it.**

**Higgins explained the mission. The group of known Death Eaters were seen earlier that morning in Diagon Alley and when Aurors arrived at the scene to apprehend them, had started fighting back. They had sent Ginny's team to help and now were sending theirs.**

**They left the office right after they were dismissed. They ran to the apparation point and apparated to Diagon Alley.**

**There was no one in sight, but they could hear the familiar sounds of a hard battle being fought around the corner of the building. Art looked around it and turned back.**

"**They're there. Both squads are still fighting. They look pretty intent on their own battles, but be careful just in case," Art looked up at the two men beside her. "Be safe."**

**Those two words reminded Harry of what Draco had told him not that long ago. It had started when Harry had taken the blond in. He had lost both parents in the war and had eventually sided, and helped save, the defenders in the battle of Hogwarts. Draco had become fearful when Harry started his auror training and had started being called in for assignments. That had eventually resulted in Draco finally admitting that he was gay and liked Harry. Although it took much, much longer for Harry to discover that he was gay himself, he knew there was something between Draco and him. There had always been. So less than a year after they had started to live together, it came as no surprise to anyone that they had gotten together. In that time Harry had managed to get Draco to quit panicking every time that Harry was called out.**

**Art gave them the signal and they ran out from cover and, after a quick assessment of the situation, started casting spells. Harry ran over to Ginny and another witch.**

**They were finally down to the last Death Eater. He was slowly backing away, searching for a means of escape. Seeing none, he grimaced and picked out his final target.**

**Harry saw the spell flying towards him. Even with all the reflexes from the war and training there would be no avoiding it. He was closing his eyes and awaiting the agony when he saw a flash of red. He opened his eyes wide and still couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't notice as all the other aurors cast spells at the man as one. He knelt down beside his fallen comrade. Ginny.**

**She was bleeding everywhere. There was too much blood.**

**She had been the first one he had told he was gay. She was alright with it. She had been involved with Dean Thomas, who was in her squad. **

**Harry didn't notice when mediwizards pushed him out of the way. He looked up at Ron's drawn face. The redhaired man knelt beside him.**

**Time passed slowly, yet quickly. They moved Ginny to St. Mungo's and the uninjured aurors reported back to headquarters to write up their reports.**

**As soon as they were through, Ron and Harry rushed to St. Mungo's. The rest of the Weasley's, Hermione (now a Weasley), and Dean were there too, waiting for the verdict on the girl. Finally a wizard came out and pulled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aside. They saw the woman sag against her husband and the wizard left them. The two slowly walked to the anxious group waiting for them. **

"**She'll be okay," Mr. Weasley said. "She won't be able to be an Auror anymore, but she'll be okay."**

**Everyone finally felt relief. The family went to see Ginny. Ron turned back when he noticed Harry wasn't with him.**

"**You alright, mate?"**

"**Yeah," Harry said. "I'll talk to Ginny later. I have to go home. Draco's probably worried sick about me."**

"**Yeah. Ginny understands," Ron said. "I'll tell them that you had to go."**

"**Thanks, mate," Harry said. Ron turned and went back into the ward and Harry left the building. He apparated a few blocks away from the flat that Draco and he shared and walked through the rain that had started to fall. Finally Harry made it and unlocked the door with numb fingers.**

**The first thing Harry saw was his boyfriend curled up on the couch, sleeping fitfully. He jerked awake when Harry shut the door.**

"**Harry! I heard an auror was injured!"**

**Harry sat beside Draco and pulled the man into his arms and held on tight.**

"**Harry! Harry, are you alright? What's wrong?"**

**Harry drew back just enough so that Draco could see his face. "It was Ginny. She took a curse for me."**

"**Is she?" Draco asked, fearful for the answer. He had grown to like the girl.**

**Harry shook his head. "She'll be okay."**

"**Then what's wrong?"**

"**I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said, touching the side of the blond's face. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I do love you. I just had trouble saying it. Never again. Either of us could die at any moment. I won't ever put that off again."**

**Draco's eyes clouded with tears and he kissed his boyfriend and love.**

**That night was the first time they ever had made love. They had fooled around before, but they had always stopped before.**

**Harry gazed down at his sleeping lover and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.**

**There was no doubt in his mind now. He would never be able to love someone as much as he loved Draco. Tomorrow he would go to St. Mungo's and then to headquarters. They would probably make him take some time off, but it would be okay. He had Draco and that was all he needed.**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked that and remeber to leave a review!**


End file.
